In the medical environment, it is often desirable to have apparatus that mimic human organs. Such apparatus can be used, for example, to study the organ and its reaction to agents, to produce cells, tissues, or other materials, or to treat patients whose human organ is failing.
Artificial organs, such as, kidney, liver, lung, and pancreas, have been described in the art. Furthermore, a model of a digestive tract that simulates peristaltic movements that move the contents of the intestine onward has been described. There is not known, however, an artificial gut that adequately mimics the anatomy, morphology, and function of the mammalian small intestine, especially the absorption of nutrients from the contents of the intestine into the blood stream.
A need therefore exists for an artificial gut, and a method of manufacture and use therefore, that mimics the anatomy, morphology, and function of the mammalian small intestine.